


Private Office Hours

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Private Office Hours [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, College Student Reader, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Professor Dean Winchester, Professor Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader has to stay late with her professor to make up some classwork but the night doesn’t end there…





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N! I’m glad you could stop by. Feeling better I hope?” asked Sam as you knocked on his office door late that night.

“A lot. I’m finally healthy again,” you said with a smile as he offered you a seat. You’d missed the past two weeks of class from a nasty virus and you were more than behind. “Thank you for taking the time out of your evening to help me catch up. I know I’m behind on things but I’ll get them to you as soon-”

“You got sick, Y/N, don’t worry about the homework you missed. You have to take care of yourself first,” he said, giving you a nod.

“Kind of hard about college, no one there to take care of you,” you said, seeing something in his eyes for only a second before it passed.

“Yeah…So how about I give you the skimmed down version of the past two weeks and I’ll give you participation for having to waste your night with your professor?” he said with a chuckle. You pouted and he definitely caught it before you wiped it off your face.

“I’m not wasting my night. I like you,” you said, those three words lingering in the air a little too long as Sam,  _your professor need you remind yourself_ , watched you. “For a professor,” you said quickly with a smirk, trying to hide your awkwardness. Thankfully Sam let it go and pulled out his notebook instead.

“Alright, let’s get started,” he said, scooting his chair in close to you as he began to teach.

 

“Okay smarty pants, I think we’re done for the night,” joked Sam, obviously impressed that you’d caught on quickly and understood the material almost as well as he did. “Shit, it’s 11,” he said, glancing at his clock as you saw it was pitch black outside. The two of you quickly gathered up your things before leaving his office and heading out of the building. 

“Night Sam,” you said, turning and heading the opposite direction. That was until a strong hand caught your arm.

“Where the hell are you going?” he asked, something predatory in his gaze. 

“What?” you asked, a little dumbfounded. Sam scoffed as he dropped your arm.

“It’s 11 at night and you aren’t heading towards the dorms so you live off campus. I’m not letting you walk alone, Y/N,” said Sam, his tall frame towering over yours.

“Sam-”

“Did I sound like I was asking for permission?” he said, staring you down. 

“No sir,” you said, looking at your feet. A hand came under your chin, sending your heart racing as your face was forced up. Sam’s hazel green eyes bored into yours, that look from earlier there.

“Let me take you home,” he said, a question not in his voice and something else implied taking it’s place.

“Sam are you asking what I think you’re asking?” you said, not caring at all how flush you were. Sam smirked darkly as he looked over your head and off into the distance.

“Didn’t really think I was asking,” he said, pupils a little blown when they finally found yours again. “Either way, I’m walking you home. Your choice if you want to invite me in,” he said, your legs squeezing together, a motion he noticed. “So, you getting some private office hours tonight, Y/N?”

“Yes sir,” you said, your voice hoarse from a need that you knew he would be able to satisfy. Sam motioned for you to lead the way, his pace only a step behind you as took the fifteen minute walk back to your apartment.

“I don’t make it a habit to sleep with students,” he said when you were finally in your small foyer. 

“Okay,” you said, probably sounding a little too sad at that as you took a few steps inside and into your living room. 

“Or I should say, I’ve never slept with one of my students before. I’ll make an exception for you though,” he said with a wink as you led him back to the bedroom.

“Why’s that?” you asked, flicking on the switch as you walked in, turning to find Sam close on your heels.

“I want you and I take what I want,” he said, lowering his head to nip at your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut, his lips marking up the skin as his hands found your hips. “Fuck, those were the longest two weeks of my life when I couldn’t see that gorgeous face looking up at me, pretending to be so innocent.”

“What do you mean, Professor?” you asked, keeping your hands by your sides. Sam chuckled against you, the vibration going straight through your neck, lodging itself in your throat.

“You can touch. I want you to touch me while you still can,” he said, biting your bottom lip and pulling on it before releasing it back to you. “Before I have you pinned to that bed and you’re a begging mess underneath me,” he said, his hand lifting up your shirt, a hand running over your bra.

“Fucking hell Sam,” you said, arching into his touch. But then he was gone, pulling away from you. “Professor,” you whined and found him right back on you, this time taking hold of the material and hiking it upwards and over your head.

“Always such a fast learner,” he said, his hands tearing his own shirt off as you took him in. He was beautifully sculpted underneath but you didn’t have a chance to look long, his right hand reaching behind your back, undoing your bra as you let it slide from your shoulders. It barely had time to hit the ground before Sam’s chest was pressed up against yours, 

His hands were rougher than you expected as they slid over your hips, creating just enough space between the two of you to dip his hand in and undo your jeans. Sam let you fist your hands in his hair, tugging him down into a wet and sloppy kiss as you felt the denim start to fall away from your body. Sam hummed into your mouth, something sweetly dark that ran straight through to your core.

“Use your tongue,” he demanded, urging you to explore the cavern of his mouth like he was doing to yours. But even that was much stronger than yours as you feebly grazed over the hollow of his cheek, lapping up what the taste of Sam was and committing it to memory.

“More,” you whined when he pulled back and you tugged on his bottom lip with your teeth. He chuckled before coming back in for seconds, this time telling you to let him do as he pleased.

“Bed now,” he ordered when he broke away and you didn’t hesitate to take the few steps over and lay down. “Shut your eyes and keep your hands in the sheets, Y/N,” he said again. In a second they were shut, the sounds of Sam undoing his pants and the weight of them hitting the floor the only thing your could hear beyond the rush of your own blood coursing through you.

“Professor?” you asked, your breathing heavy when the room was quiet. It stayed quiet for a beat and then another.  _God he was just watching you_ , watching you fight your own desire to jump on top of him and do whatever he wanted to you. A tingle of wetness near your inner thigh made you shudder, Sam’s tongue licking a long line up the inside of your leg to your underwear. He pressed kisses along the edge of your panties before finding a spot near your hip that pleased him. You gasped as his teeth scrapped against the hip bone hard, collecting the underwear as his hair tickled your already sensitive skin.

A hand under your lower back encouraged you to lift your hips and soon the material was being pulled down your legs, your body withering for his touch. You made the mistake of opening your eyes, seeing Sam kneeling at the end of the bed, your soaked underwear hanging from his mouth like he was some kind of animal. Sadly you couldn’t see all of him from that angle but he could see you. With a shake of his head, the garment was gone and his eyes hard.

“Bad girl,” was all he said, his body launching forward to cage yours in underneath. His hands found yours, his fingers interlocking in your smaller ones as he pressed down with enough force to hold you still. “Fast and rough okay?” he said low, his teeth nipping at your earlobe.

“Yes, Professor. Fuck me hard,” you begged, feeling the tip of Sam’s cock rub against your clit. You couldn’t see him with his chest pressed so close to yours but something told you Sam wasn’t your typical man.

“Just remember you asked for this. Maybe next time you’ll listen more carefully,” said Sam, voice laced with a promise that had you dripping. A few shifts of his hips and he was still teasing you, still just running his tip through your folds. When you were straining against him, begging for more you felt him move lower, lining himself up with your entrance.

“Oh fuck!” you screamed out, arching your back as Sam thrust in hard, filling you in one go. Your head tipped back as everything tensed. “Fuck you’re so…so…enormous,” you whimpered, feeling Sam leverage himself against you, making you feel every twitch, every throb, every pulsation of his cock as if your own body was the one feeling that way.

“Such a tight little cunt and you take me so good,” Sam praised, his lips leaving demanding kisses against your lips as you felt him begin to pull out. The drag of him against your walls was nothing like you’d felt before, his length amazing, his girth out of this fucking world.

“More please, Professor,” you said, moving your lips against his. He leaned up just a touch, just so he could see the look in your eye as he pulled nearly all the way out and thrust in just as hard, watching your mouth part and eyes flutter at the feeling.

“Such a good girl now,” he said, his hips falling into a rhythm you knew you couldn’t match. So you just took it, took the punishing thrusts, the way your pleasure was building from him and him alone. Your fingers were braced against his so hard as he gave you no other way to find any leverage, his torso pinning yours down. You moaned as your bodies started to slick sweat, beads falling off of Sam’s forehead and landing against the crook of your neck. Inexplicably, he got faster, his end close but yours that much closer. “Wait,” he demanded, feeling your walls, beginning to clench him tighter.

Normally you never could have held off, the wave of your orgasm threatening to crash every second. But you could do it for him, letting it build higher and higher until you were sure it would drown you when it finally hit.

“Now. Come with me now,” he said, burying his cock in deep as his release hit. You screamed as you were filled with his cum, the pressure finally too much as you came and came, shaking from it when you finally came down. Sam pulled out when you’d relaxed, a hazy fog of bliss surrounding you.

“Professor,” you said with a weak smile, sitting upright as you watched him walk into your bathroom and clean himself off with a towel. Sam was back out in an instant, already walking towards his pants as you saw the huge cock that had just been inside you for the first time.

“See you in class Thursday, Y/N,” said Sam with a wink, as he pulled up his boxers. You looked up at his eyes, his face still covered in sweat, not sure what this meant now.

“Sam?” you asked, seeing that flicker appear back in the hazel green orbs.

“Anytime you feel like you need some private office hours again,” he said, spotting your phone in your discarded jean pocket, “Give me a call,” he said, his thumbs twiddling away as he put in his number. He took a little while though before setting your phone down on a nearby table, pulling his own out from his pants as he put them on. “Or if I feel like you could use them,” he said, a smirk crossing your face as he put your number in his.

“That was really good Sam,” you said, watching sadly as he covered up his beautiful body with his shirt again. He raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

“I went easy on you this time, Y/N, just keep that in mind,” he said with another wink as he headed towards your door. “Don’t forget to lock up when your legs are working again,” he said, giving you a friendly smile before heading out the door. Not long after you heard your front door shut and you laughed to yourself.

“I am so glad I got sick.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives reader a call one Saturday night…

It was Saturday night and you were settling in to binge a few horror movies when your phone rang. Looking down, you saw who it was and felt your pulse race.

“Hello?” you asked, knowing who was on the other end. 

“It’s me, Sam,” he said, his voice smooth and low. “You busy tonight?” he asked. It’d been a few weeks since you’d had your private office hours with him, the struggle to catch up on your work preventing you from playing with him like you wanted.

“Just watching a few movies,” you said, hearing Sam’s breath on the other end. “At home, alone,” you said, taking note of his sharp intake of air.

“I want you,” he said, footsteps in the background. You heard a door shut and were fairly confident he was already on his way over to your place.

“Are you asking or telling me you’re coming over?” you said, letting a cocky grin fall over your face, even if he couldn’t see it.

“That’s funny,” he said with a chuckle. “You think you’re going to be in charge.”

“All I know is you talk a big game but then get a little sweet, Sam. Not that I mind but you don’t have to act like the big bad wolf if you’re more of a sheep,” you said, lips in a dark smile. Sam was silent for a moment before he hung up. You thought you might have offended him when a knock came at your door.

You hoped off your couch, in an old shirt and overflowing pajamas when you opened it to find a pissed looking Sam standing there.

“Should I be calling you little Red? Cause I ain’t no sheep,” he said, stepping inside without needing to ask, shutting the door hard behind him.

“I was only joking Sam,” you said, seeing the predatory look in his eyes. 

“I know, Y/N. You wanted to be in trouble, I understand,” he said, kicking off his shoes and jacket, all the while keeping on you until you had backed into your living room. “You are right. I went easy last time. Wolf didn’t want to scare his little Red off,” he said, pushing you onto the couch as he leaned down over you. You bit your bottom lip as he took note of how responsive you were to his new nickname.

“How’d you get here so fast?” you asked, feeling his wandering hands cup your cheeks as he sat his long body next to yours and pulled you on top on him.

“I live a block away, little Red. I can fuck you every night if I want,” he said, your hands trailing down to fist in his hair. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir,” you said giddily, Sam’s hands pulled you down hard into a needy kiss. It was rough, his lips crushing yours with a bruising force as his tongue easily controlled yours, mapping out the inside of your mouth again, moving yours to lick and taste every crevice of his own. When you began to feel light-headed, Sam pulled back, panting heavily as you remembered you needed air.

“That’s good to know,” he said with a dark smile. You raised your eyebrows as your hands rested against his chest. “You can hold your breath for a long time. We’ll find a way to use that to our advantage,” he said with a wink. As you were finally ready to go back at it, one of Sam’s large hands found your chest and pushed you off of him, to the other end of the couch. “I want to play a game.”

“Oh yeah?” you asked, reaching to move the control digging into your back. 

“How much of the movie you were going to watch can we get through until you’re begging me to fuck you?” he said, sitting up. You scoffed. He might have made you horny as hell but while watching something scary…? “You get through one, fuck I’ll even let you be in charge one of these nights.”

“Professor, I’m never going to give you the satisfaction of losing to you now,” you said, sitting up and clicking your remote to start the movie. 

“If you’re so sure of yourself, you won’t mind being naked the whole time then, would you?” he said, his eyes already dark with lust. 

“Not a problem,” you said, making of a show of it for him as best you could as you shed every last piece of clothing from you body. Sam’s eyes crawled over you for a moment as he beckoned you to sit in his lap, his long legs stretched out on either side of you. One large hand rested over you thigh as the other wrapped around your waist. You bit your bottom lip as you realized just how wet you were.

“Let’s see how you do, little Red,” he whispered in your ear, pressing the play button.

 

You’d relaxed fairly quickly, enjoying the feeling of Sam wrapped around you as your body reacted to the cheesy 80′s horror movie you watched with him. Sam’s head came to rest on your shoulder not long into the movie and you were sure you’d outlast him, when there were only twenty minutes left.

But then there had to be that stupid fucking scene there was in every horror movie. The one where the two teenagers screwing got caught by the thing chasing them. Sam’s hand on your thigh moved, his fingertips lightly tickling your skin as you squirmed beneath him.

“Turned on little Red?” he chuckled. You groaned quietly. It was a stupid movie scene and you shouldn’t be fucking…Sam’s hand around your waist slipped up, grazing the bottom of your breast. Shit, he knew this would happen.

“No, Sam,” you said through gritted teeth. But even after the scene was done, the monster had killed one and was after the other, Sam’s little touches were driving you nuts. 

_Only fifteen minutes._

A slight nibble on the skin of your neck made your hands desperately try to fist into the couch on either side of you, Sam’s lips soft at first but soon moving to demanding. After a short while, you knew he’d made you bruise and you blushed, the mark too high to cover up.

“Doing so well,” he whispered, one hand moving to cup your breast. His fingers tweaked the hard nipple below and your back arched. Arching your core straight into his waiting fingers as they brushed against your clit.

You squeezed your eyes shut before opening them, Sam obviously not willing to lose his own game. Ten minutes later, you were a panting mess, so close to winning, so close to orgasm when he stopped touching you completely.

“Sam,” you whined, dropping your head back against his shoulder. He ignored you as you tried to move his hands back to you unsuccessfully, only acknowledging you when you went to finish the job yourself. His strong hands caught yours, preventing you from falling over that edge you were hanging off of. “Fuck Sam, just give it to me,” you said as you squirmed.

“Shh, little Red. I’m trying to watch the movie,” he said, his face close to yours.

“Fuck me Sam! Right fucking now!” you shouted. You felt him shrug behind you as your head dropped. “Please Sam, I’m begging.”

“Wow, begging you say,” he said, his hands releasing you and crawling back over your body. “You only had three minutes to go. I would have been so proud.”

“You didn’t want me to win-Oh, Sam!” you shouted, coming from one single rub of Sam’s thumb on your clit.

“Professor, little Red,” he said, rubbing you through your high as you trembled through it.

“Yes, Professor,” you said, feeling yourself turn to mush in his strong arms. By the time you’d recovered, the movie was over and Sam was standing, taking you with him.

“Little Red,” he said, walking you with him to your bedroom, “I think I should show you who you belong to.”

“I’m yours,” you said, stopping when he did as he stood by your bed. He nodded approvingly and gave you a pat on the head that told you that was the right answer. He backed away and took off his shirt and jeans, boxers going in one fell swoop. 

“I need you to know in your bones what is mine, understand, little Red?” he said, standing next to you again. You nodded with a sleepy smile. “Bed now.”

You did as asked and lay down, taking in Sam’s beautiful body as he raked over yours. 

“These…” he said, before crawling over your you, hovering as he nipped at your lips, sucked at your sensitive breasts, let his tongue tickle your folds and clit, his thumb dipping against your back entrance, “…these belong to me and only me,” he said, your hands lazily trailing their way over his broad chest. You hesitated in your response and felt a strong hand squeeze your hip. “Mine,” he growled.

“So if I meet a guy, I’m supposed to tell him-”

“You belong to me, Y/N. You don’t go flirt with other guys,” he said, his body bending to stare you down.

“You’re not my boyfriend,” you said, seeing his eyes shift before you. 

“I want to be your boyfriend,” he said, his lips moving against yours. “And I take what I want,” he said hungrily. “What do you want, Y/N?” he asked, breaking out of his rough character for a moment, asking you honestly.

“I want you Sam,” you said gently, the air shifting at your admission for one another. 

“Good,” he said quietly, his hot breath fanning over you as you let your words sink in. “Good.”

“Now what?” you asked, watching his eyes turn lustful again.

“Now Professor is going to fuck his little Red and then I’ll make you breakfast in the morning, how’s that sound?” he said, not waiting to hear an answer before his lips dominated yours once more.

“Yes, Professor,” you sighed out happily as his hands found your hips and flipped you over, hands over your thighs forcing you onto all fours.

“Little Red, you look so pretty like that,” he said, his hard cock slamming into you in one thrust. You body quaked from the pounding he gave you, your arms barely able to hold yourself up.

“Not as pretty as you,” you said over your shoulder, giving Sam a smirk as he drew out. He chuckled as he thrust in again, his hands finding their way to your waist, pulling you closer as they slowly slipped down to your hips with each pump into you. When you couldn’t stand it anymore, you fell to your elbows, the new angle letting Sam hit you deeper, the sound of skin slapping together echoing throughout the room.

“Still think I’m going easy?” he said gruffly. His fingertips were gripping you so tight you could already feel the bruises forming, could already tell from the way he was fucking you, you’d feel it for days. But you wanted more.

“Of course you are, Sam,” you said, hands already clenched in the sheets as you waited for his retaliation. 

“Professor, little Red,” he said, thrusting in hard and then staying there, filling you to the brim as you clenched around him. “Don’t think you can trick me, I know how bad you want it.”

“Professor,” you whined, listening to Sam catch his breath as he just held you in place. Without warning, Sam started moving again, pushing your hips back onto him, driving him deeper and deeper until you were seeing spots behind your closed eyes.

“You want to come?” he asked, the words barely registering for you. You couldn’t form words, too lost in pleasure for your own good as you made a primal grunting noise. “Who does this belong to?” he said, slamming into you.

“You,” you said, finding the will to speak at his demand. 

“Who do you belong to?” he asked, pushing you back on him hard, his cock swollen and twitching violently, waiting for you.

“You, Professor. I belong to you,” you moaned, your body ready to explode.

“Come, come with me now little Red,” he ordered, your body obeying as he rut in as far as he could, spilling himself inside you as you screamed out his name in pleasure.

When he’d finally stopped moving, you fell onto the bed, chest heaving as you felt Sam roll you over, the bed dipping as he lay beside you. One of his long arms wrapped itself lazily over you as you felt sweet kisses along your jaw. You could already tell you were going to be covered in marks from him but didn’t care. They were proof that he’d been there.

“Little Red…” he trailed off, your eyes finally opening to see his sweaty face just inches from yours. “There she is,” he said with a smile.

“Fuck you’re good at that,” you said, your mind wandering, not wanting to think but just look at him and his perfection.

“Thanks. We can play more in the morning if you can handle it,” he said softly, wrapping his body around yours, discovering you fit against him wonderfully.

“Okay, Sammy,” you said, his body heat combined with yours lulling you to sleep.

“I like Sammy,” he said with a smile, nuzzling his head close to yours. “I like that coming from you very much.”

“From your girlfriend,” you said sleepily, his hold on you moving from lax to protective for a moment.

“Your boyfriend makes amazing omelettes, Y/N. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you can wake up and let me make you one,” he said, loosening up as he felt your breathing slow even further.

“See you in the morning, Sammy,” you said with a smile.

“G’night, Y/N,” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek. “See you in the morning.”

 

“Alright, you were right, that was the best breakfast I’ve ever had in my life,” you said, pushing your clean plate away as Sam smiled on proudly.

“I’m glad,” he said, taking the plate and putting it in your sink. When he turned around, you both stared, finally taking in the fact that neither of you had gotten dressed yet.

“Professor?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam smiled wickedly, both of you knowing how sore you were but not caring.

“Little Red, if you’d be so kind to follow me to the bedroom, I have something to give you,” he said, watching you rise to your feet without another word.

“But the bedroom is so far away,” you said, walking to stand in front of him. 

“Excellent point. Now shut your eyes and do exactly what I say.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives reader a private morning lesson…

Hot breathed pooled over the back of your neck, sticking to the skin there as Sam fisted your hair in one hand, yours instinctively going to hold his wrist at the chills it sent through you.

“Hands down,” he said, your body fighting with your head. “Little Red, don’t make me ask twice.” Reluctantly, you let your hands fall back to your sides, feeling the little twinge of pressure as Sam gripped you tight. He said nothing as your breath heaved, forcing yourself to do as he said. You could do as he said,  _would_  do as he said. When you began to relax, give in, Sam tugged a little harder.

You whined, more from the shock of it than the trickle of pain but that soon fell away. This wasn’t some hair pulling kink Sam was trying out. Your breathing fell out of it’s rhythm as your heart raced and your hands curled into fists. He wanted you to feel helpless, feel every flutter of your pulse, every throb of his hard cock that dug into your backside. He wanted you compliant and strung out and high on needing him to tell you what to do next.

He was fucking training you to be his sub.

“I’m not breaking that easy, Winchester,” you said with a scoff, opening your eyes. Your hands reached to his, squeezing them and finding them fall away much easier than you anticipated. When you spun around, he was starting down, eyes black with lust, swollen lips parted.

“Always the trouble maker, little Red,” he said, his long legs moving to stalk around you, a predatory look in his features. “Why can’t you just be a good girl?” he asked, whispering in your ear as he continued to move. He came to a full stop behind you as he leaned down again, the smile in his voice obvious. “It must be because you want me to do this. That’s it,” he said, standing upright, his long fingers tickling all the way up the curve of your back, sending a shudder through you.

“N-No,” you said, trying your best to ignoring the way his fingertips ghosted over your waist as he walked in front of you.

“By end of today, you’ll be begging me to punish you for misbehaving right now. You’ll be such a good little Red for your Professor,” he cooed, quickly running his hand up your chest to rest under your chin. You were confident he could live up that word, make you listen to him anytime and every time…but messing with him just to rile him up? He’d never kill that and you guessed he didn’t want to.

“Maybe,” you said, lifting your hands up to rest on his shoulder, pushing down as hard as you could before seeing the flash of surprise cross his face as his knees hit the ground, kneeling before you. “But it takes more than hair pulling and dirty promises to keep little Red in line,” you said, giving him a cocky smile as you ruffled his hair and gave it a tug. You heard him gasp quietly underneath your touch as you let out a laugh. He had his work cut out for him today. As soon as you let go, you walked towards your living room, leaving Sam behind.

Or least you thought you did.

“Apple is our word,” he said in a growl, turning to find him right on your heels. You tilted your head in confusion before it dawned on you. “Try not to use it.”

“Speak for yourself,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“I don’t think the verbal approach is working with you, little Red,” he said, reaching a hand out and unfolding your arms from yourself. With a swift pull of his, he pushed you onto your back as you lay on your couch, Sam’s hand pinning your wrist down with one hand. “Something more hands on should do the trick,” he said. He moved his lips down to yours, pulling your bottom lip out between his teeth as you wriggled beneath him, wanting to run your fingers through his gorgeous hair.

“Professor, I want to touch,” you said softly, knowing very much so how in control he was when he had you trapped under his long, strong body. His lips brushed your jaw before settling on your ear.

“And I want you to learn some self-control. We don’t always get what we want,” he said, his hands releasing yours. You shifted them a few inches when you saw the look on his face. He was picking right up where he’d left off, making you keep yourself still, not relying on his overwhelming power to do it for you. “I was being nice you know.”

His lips kissed down your stomach as your arms lay outstretched over your head, nothing for you grab onto, nothing to tear at and dig your nails in. 

“In the kitchen earlier, I was nice. I gave your body a sharp pull, something to focus on, not these lazy touches that just sends your skin crawling, too much to concentrate on at once. Want to to go back to before?” he asked, his head dipping low, the couch shifting as you saw Sam nestle between your legs.

“You’re about to eat me out, this seems like a much better option,” you said, Sam’s hands roaming over your hips, rubbing small circles over the bruises from last night.

“Ten minutes from now, remember you said that,” he said with a smirk, his tongue leaving a long line through your folds. Your hand twitched as it went to reach for him but you willed yourself to not touch. 

Sam had never tasted you before and if he wasn’t lapping at you like you were the greatest thing in the world, you didn’t know what to call it. He could teach a  _fucking class_  on what he was doing to you. The shallow thrusts of his tongue in your wet heat, the sucks of your clit that sent fire through your veins, he was perfect apart from one thing.

“Too slow,” you whined, beads of sweat rolling off of you as you bit into your own shoulder to keep your arms from reaching down and pulling him closer.

“I agree,” Sam mumbled against you, sucking on your bud hard, pulling you close to an orgasm before letting go. “But you wanted to stay on this couch, remember? If we’d gone to the kitchen, I’d have already made you come twice by now.”

You groaned as you threw your head back, turning to see it was barely after ten in the morning.

“Are you going to do this all day?” you asked, his sweaty body climbing up yours, his weight on top of you comforting as it caged you in.

“Don’t you want me to?” he asked, his smiling lips falling into yours, softly crushing them as you quickly gave in, absentmindedly moving a hand to rest on the back of his neck. He chuckled in your open mouth, a sound you swallowed as he broke away. “You’re always going to be getting in trouble, little Red, it’s just your nature to disobey. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“But…” you mumbled against his stubled covered jaw, planting a kitten kiss on the sweaty skin before you sucked hard. If he was going to mark you, you were doing it right back.

“Fuck you’re a little tease,” he said, lowering his mouth to your shoulder. At first you thought it was a simple kiss. Until his lips parted and his cheeks hollowed, pulling the flesh as you felt the twinge of blood rush to it.

“Alright, alright,” you said, releasing him. “You win.” Sam’s teeth grazed your skin lightly as your forehead dropped against his chest.

“Say that again,” said Sam, his thumb under your chin as he pulled back. His gaze was darker than before, his lips swollen and red from the recent work he’d put them through.

“You win. I’m all yours, Professor,” you said, lifting your head ever so slightly, parting your lips for him. You folded your arms behind your back, holding your own wrists. “Let’s stop kidding around and get down to it,” you said. 

Sam was more than pleased as he sat up, you moving to stand as well. Your hands swung freely as you tickled Sam’s back, a quick smirk thrown over his shoulder at you as he led you right back to your kitchen. He got a glass of water before walking down the hall to your bedroom. You took a seat on the unmade bed as he walked around, as if he were simply stretching and walked back out. When he went back in the living room and sat down, you were beyond confused.

“I thought you were going to…do stuff with me,” you said, standing in front of him. 

“Who just followed who around like a little puppy dog?” he said with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“I…I did because I wanted…not…” you trailed off, seeing the pride radiate off of him. Maybe he had trained you a little in this morning’s lesson, not that you’d ever give him that kind of acknowledgement, at least this early on. “Please just fuck me, Professor,” you said after a moment, not caring about giving in to him anymore. You crawled over his lap, pawing at his chest, doing your best to give him a pout he’d surely give in to as well. One large hand came to rest on the back of your hip, his fingers squeezing the tender flesh of your ass as your body nearly started grinding him right then and there.

“You’re going to feel it. Feel it for days,” he said, his voice gruff as his other hand scooted you forward and helped you kneel up, lining his hard and throbbing cock up with you.

“Punish me for not listening to you before,” you asked, his grip and your will the only things keeping you from slamming down onto him. He nodded, and just when you expected him to fill you to the brim, all you got was the tease of his tip against you, smearing precum around your clit as he rubbed the still sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“You asked for a punishment,” cooed Sam, his voice thick with desire. Your hands found his shoulders, your forehead resting against his as something in you changed. You weren’t holding still but were nipping at his jaw and lips, running fingers through his hair as you rubbed your chest against his.

And Sam wasn’t pushing you away.

“That’s my girl,” he said happily. “That’s what I wanted all along, you’re trusting me now,” he said. 

“Professor,” you whined as you moved his hands from your hips, sliding them up your torso to explore your breasts. Sam needed no further guidance as he was soon touching anywhere and everywhere, your hips bucking at nothing as you kept that one part of you in control, the part that wanted him buried balls deep in you, the part he wasn’t touching because of how sore you already were.

“Grind, little Red,” he urged, his hard cock running through your folds as you shifted and found a new angle that gave you pleasure. “Doing so good for me,” he praised, your hips moving together as you gave each other a perfect pressure to let a slow build occur.

Until you were so wound up, so fucking needy for his cock that you didn’t care if he tore you in half.

“Need it, need your huge cock in me now, Sam,” you growled at him. “I need-” was all you got out as Sam thrust in hard and deep, everything more alive in you at that one motion.

“Professor,” he shot back, leaving a punishing mark on your shoulder blade as he slammed upwards again. 

“I’ll call you whatever you want, just don’t stop doing that,” you said, holding onto his muscled shoulders for dear life. 

There was no talking after that, only your desperate cries as Sam pushed you harder, each thrust more forceful than the one before it. He cursed your name and moaned it like a prayer, your name on his lips the best sound you’d ever come to hear. 

You could feel him begin to quake within you, his thick vein pulsing against your walls, the blood rush into his tip as it somehow swelled up even more, everything in him going bigger, everything in you holding him tighter as he found your face and locked eyes with you. A little nod and he was telling you to come with him.

A silent scream erupted from your throat as he drove in deep, your orgasm hitting you like a truck as Sam pumped into you like he wasn’t allowed to ever touch you again. When he came, there was only a ringing in your ears as you heard your own beating heart. You could feel Sam’s skin under your cheek as you realized maybe that was his heart or both of yours, working away as you came down from your highs.

“Shit,” Sam said after a long time, your body resting up against him after rolling off, a poke in your ribs by him barely felt. “Are you dead?” Words were too difficult so you let out a primal noise as you breathed in deep, fresh air filling your lungs for the first time since you’d came. “If I didn’t think it’d kill us both, I’d fuck you again right now,” he said, a more than satisfied smile on his lips.

“Professor, are you a one and done? Because I…can go…all…day,” you said, flipping yourself around, collapsing your head on his chest at the effort you’d exerted.

“I can see that,” he chuckled, wrapping an arm around you so you weren’t hanging off the edge of the couch. “You’re so pretty,” he said, the roughness leaving his voice, the true Sam coming through.

“Why thank-” you got out before Sam’s phone rang out from your bedroom. You groaned but Sam simply sat himself and let you stay there as he ran to grab it.

“Hey, Dean,” you heard him say when he picked up, walking back out to you. “Shit I forgot. Give me ten minutes, I’ll be right there.” You lifted your head, watching Sam urgently move to put on his clothes before stopping. “I’m at my girlfriend’s.”

“Aww,” you said from the couch, watching his cheeks flush a little at your teasing. He rubbed the back of his head.

“Yes and I know your girlfriend is a student too, Dean…I like her, we aren’t playing that game,” said Sam forcefully.

“I like games,” you said, sitting upright. Sam gave you a once over before turning to the phone, then you.

“Do you think you’ll be ready after you have some lunch with me and my brother?” he asked, his cock jumping without him realizing.

“Ready for what?” you asked.

“Two professors,” said Sam, a question in his eyes. You bit your bottom lip without thinking, fluttered your eyes. “Yeah, Dean. We’re in. We’ll see you in a little while,” said Sam, hanging up the phone.

“What you were saying before? About trying to kill me?” you said, feeling yourself get riled up once more, even in your exhaustion.

“Calm down, little Red. You’ll be trapped between both Professor Winchesters soon enough,” he said with a dark grin.

“Oh, I can only hope so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Sam’s brother Dean and spends some quality time with the boys…

You had to remember to send Sam and Dean’s parents some kind of fruit basket for producing such good looking son’s. When you’d first laid eyes on Dean Winchester, you thought Sam was joking. Sam was long brown locks, Dean was short dirty blonde hair. Sam had blue, green, even hazel eyes at some points while Dean was all perfect green. From looks alone, you wouldn’t have said they were close to being related.

But there was definitely a shift in the air when they were together. The same confidence, strength, intelligence. Both gentle and rough protectors. Both professors.

“So how long you been dating?” asked Dean as he sipped on a beer on his back deck after they’d picked you up after their lunch. You would have loved to go but honestly, you needed the time to pass out on your couch and recover, one look at Dean proof enough that you’d been right to take the rest time.

“Since last night,” you said, taking a long drag from your bottle, taking note of how Dean’s eyes watched you swallow the liquid down smooth.

“I didn’t know it was the honeymoon period, Sammy. We’ll do this some other time,” he said, no hard feelings in his eyes. But he was like Sam and he caught the look you were throwing Sam across the table. 

“I don’t think little Red wants to wait,” said Sam, the dark smirk on his face apparent as he stared you down.

“No, Professor, I want this now,” you got out before he could ask if you were still okay with this. Meanwhile Dean was giving you a similar smile as he leaned back.

“Don’t leave me out of the fun. What’s my nickname?” Dean asked you, eyes growing dark as you gazed into them. Yours flickered over to Sam but a strong hand caught under your chin. Dean’s. “I didn’t ask him. I asked  _you_  little Red,” he said, his grip not tight but simply holding you so you’d look at him.

“He likes Sir,” said Sam, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean dropped his hand away and sat back. You watched them stare at each other, feeling the power radiate off of them as your mind went to that dark place that made you want to misbehave. 

“Dean, can I use your bathroom?” you asked innocently enough. They fell out of their dominating selves as Dean’s gaze softened, giving you a smile as he opened up the back door and walked inside with you a few steps, pointing it out for you at the end of the hall. Dean slipped back outside as you went and used it, stopping when you were back in the hall. 

You could make some witty comment that would send them both reeling, get you in the kind of trouble you liked. But you didn’t know if this opportunity would come along again, if Sam would want to share you as your relationship developed. So for now, you decided little Red was going to be bad.

 

“She’s been in there forever,” you heard Sam say from out in the hall. You kept your eyes shut, your pulse racing as you knew you’d be discovered soon.

“Well the door’s open,” said Dean, just outside the door. 

“Where did she-” Sam said before stopping, your wanton moan cutting through the air. You heard the door open as you pretended not to hear. Two sharp breaths followed after as you kept at it. 

You could only imagine what they were thinking, finding you naked on Dean’s bed, rubbing yourself so carefully that you wouldn’t come but were still getting the other benefits.

You expected a comment, something,  _anything_ , not the subtle shift of air as a pair of hands grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your heard, the other pinning your hips to the bed and rubbing you tortuously slow.

“You weren’t fucking kidding around, Professor,” said Dean as you opened your eyes, finding him above you, holding you down. “Little Red’s a fucking bad girl.” 

“We should teach her a lesson,” said Sam. He slipped two fingers in you, curling them as he made you feel every ounce of pressure on your walls. Your eyes fluttered as Dean smiled down at you. It was then that for the first time you were nervous.

“No, no, little Red,” said Dean, his hot breath fanning over you, seeing the gulp in your throat. “You wanted to be punished and I never leave a woman unsatisfied.” You groaned as Sam’s mouth sucked at your clit, his fingers continuing their slow thrusts. You looked to Dean for help.

“Faster,” you whined out, seeing in his eyes he wasn’t taking orders from you. Dean gave Sam a little nod as you felt his pace slow further. “Dean,” you begged, mad that you were breaking so easily. Sam stopped completely. “Sir,” you tried again, feeling Sam resume his slow pace.

“See, here’s the thing little Red,” said Dean, his lips kissing and pulling at every inch of exposed skin he could find. “Sam is rough and hard. Even when he’s slow, he’s a little too fast for my liking. I like my girl strung out, begging before I even move past her beautiful face.” Dean was certainly living up to that, his lips on yours weighty, the slow pump of Sam’s hand background to the way you were going lax to Dean.

“You’re not even…” you said, getting lost in Dean’s eyes. He was soft and caressing and you weren’t fighting him at all.

“I’ve heard it’s my voice,” he said, rough in your ear. “The way I trap you with no effort at all, the knowledge I could do whatever I want. That’s why you’re giving in, little Red,” he said, squeezing your wrists in one of his hands. You squirmed under him, just to feel it and sighed happily. You weren’t leaving this room until they’d done exactly what they wanted to you, however long that took.

“You talk too much,” said Sam as his mouth left you, diving his tongue through your folds as he added a third finger. “When you want, you can be far rougher than me.”

“Y/N, knows you. We’re just having a friendly chat,” said Dean before he leaned down and bit your bottom lip, teasingly tugging on it before letting it fall back. “Aren’t we?”

“Looks like your not going to punish her,” said Sam, his fingers curling inside you, causing your back to arch. 

“Don’t fight,” you said. “Please.” 

“Little Red,” said Dean darkly, looking to Sam.

“We aren’t fighting. We always do this little game,” said Sam as you leaned up curiously. “Don’t worry baby, you’re good. We don’t share our toys if the toys won’t share us back. Dean just has to learn you aren’t a one night stand like most of his ‘girlfriends.’”

“Apparently I should have taught English Lit,” said Dean with a chuckle, lips crushing yours once more. You were glad there wasn’t something wrong but with Dean on you, you couldn’t ask Sam for more, something they were both well aware of.

“Little Red, you’re going to behave for us aren’t you?” asked Sam, picking up his pace for a moment as you moaned into Dean. You tried nodding but couldn’t as you melted into Dean’s kiss. “Not answering?” 

You strained harder against Dean, huffing into his mouth as you realized it was no use. You relaxed and decided to just take it, let them have their way.

“Answer him,” Dean growled in your ear as he left you panting and needy. 

“Yes, Professor. Yes, Sir,” you said, looking between the two of them. With one silent exchange, Sam pumped his fingers in and out, fast and hard. Dean’s tongue invaded your mouth as you let him, the contrast of Sam’s fast to Dean’s slow almost too much to handle.

You cried out into Dean as you came around Sam’s fingers, the sweet release of your orgasm making you feel weightless. You closed your eyes briefly as both brothers pulled away, their presence no longer felt. When you had it in you to finally sit up, Sam and Dean were waiting patiently on opposite sides of the bed.

“Well we aren’t going to do all the work,” said Sam cockily, beckoning you forward. You crawled on your knees until you were in front of him, his hand pulling you to shaky legs. “Take off his clothes. Make sure to give him a treat too,” he said with a wink. 

“Yes, Professor,” you said, walking over to stand in front of Dean. He unfolded his arms when you tugged on the bottom of his shirt. You pulled if off with more force than necessary but were glad you did. You crawled both hands up his chest, feeling him respond to you as he let out a small groan. 

When you were done roaming over his strong build, you let your hands dip to his waist, undoing his belt but leaving it in place. Dean gave you a quizzical look before you winked and dropped to your knees. Clasping your hands behind your back, you took hold of the leather strap between you teeth and pulled it from the loops tantalizing slow. 

“I  _really_  should have taught English Lit,” said Dean, his voice a little higher as you tossed the belt to the side. You stood with your arms still behind you, turning so your back was pressed up against him. You easily undid his button, pulled down his zipper and slipped your hands under the elastic of his boxers, all without looking.

Carefully, you pulled down, lowering yourself to your knees as you did so, running your hands down Dean’s muscular thighs as you went. He shuddered as you teased him, slipping his feet out of the material as you pushed it aside. Sitting up on your knees, you smirked over to an impressed looking Sam. You didn’t turn like either expected but instead dipped your head back, finding yourself face first with Dean’s underside.

You smiled to yourself when you saw he was just like Sam, large, long and thick. You wetted your lips before you dipped your tongue around his base, giving small sucks and licks as you traveled towards his tip, pulling away before you could give him what he wanted.

“Can I undress Professor now, Sir?” you asked, spinning on your knees to stare up at a hazy looking Dean. He nodded his head as you stood and went over to Sam whose eyes told you not to dare try teasing him.

“Where the fuck did you learn that little Red?” he asked, your hands shoving his shirt off his shoulders from where he’d already unbuttoned it. You shrugged as you undid his belt quickly, not wasting the time as you unzipped him and tugged his pants and boxers down so he was fully exposed.

“I just thought of it,” you said shyly, avoiding his gaze. You were about to be fucked by two men at once and you didn’t want them to think  _you_  were the dirty one.

“You made Dean happy. Don’t be ashamed,” said Sam, a little comfort in his eyes before he shoved you back playfully into Dean’s waiting arms.

“I don’t want to tease our little Red, Sammy,” said Dean. Fuck, you were  _our little Red_  now. In that moment, you were. You belonged to both of them and that was just how they wanted it. “Can’t we just fuck her tight little cunt and ass already?”

You groaned as Dean’s large hands held your arms, the flat of his chest against your back giving you something to fall against as Sam took a step forward and then another.

“Fuck,” you whined until Sam’s chest was pressed up against yours, two hard cocks prodding into you, begging to fill you to the brim.

“I don’t know,” said Sam, as he pondered it over, rubbing his length against your stomach. You would have arched into him but Dean held you still. Trapped between two Winchesters, no where else in the world you’d want to be. “We didn’t punish her yet for sneaking in here and rubbing herself off.”

“How about we return the favor?” asked Dean, his hips rolling you forward into Sam, Dean’s cock rutting against the small of your back. 

“Only fair, isn’t that right little Red?” asked Sam, his hips crushing you back towards Dean, his cock straining between your stomach and his own. You muttered something incoherent as you eagerly nodded your head. Slowly they pushed you back and forth, rubbing their hard and swollen cocks against you as they swelled, chasing their orgasms, letting you feel every twitch along the way.

Dean let out a loud groan as he pulled you back against his chest, his cum spraying out and landing between you two. Sam followed soon after as he smashed his chest to yours, feeling him quake and tumble through his high as well. When they stood back, you could feel them on either side, two pairs of fingers coming to your mouth as they wiped their cum away and held it out for you. You tasted both of them at once, the taste of Winchester filling you as you greedily sucked at their fingers.

“Clean yourself up little Red,” said Dean when they pulled their hands away. He turned your shoulder to show you towards his shower. “By the time you’re done, we’ll be ready to go again.”

“Oh and little Red?” said Sam, grabbing something off of Dean’s dresser you hadn’t noticed before. “Put this on before you come back out.” He tossed it over and you caught it, a blindfold.

“Yes, Professor,” you said, giving him a nod. “Sir,” you said as you walked past Dean and into the bathroom.

 

“Guys?” you said, voice a little shaky as you took a hesitant step forward back in the bedroom. You couldn’t see a damn thing with the blindfold on. You weren’t alone for long when a pair of rough hands grabbed you and pulled you to the edge of the bed. You fell forward some and went to catch yourself when your palms smacked right into a muscled body. “Sam,” you said, knowing he was the one in front of you, Dean settling in behind you.

“Professor,” said Sam gruffly, sliding his cock in your pussy with no warning. “Although I think that time was a genuine mistake,” he said, his hands pulling you close.

“Sammy,” said Dean as he hands cupped your ass, spreading them as you clenched around Sam. “Little Red’s so tight, we’re going to have to open her up first.” You heard a snapping sound behind you as Sam started to give you shallow thrusts, a whimper ripping itself from your throat.

“Shh, Dean’s going to get you nice and open before he fills you up with his big cock,” said Sam. You half-laughed, half-moaned at the promise as you began to meet Sam’s thrusts. Two of Dean’s fingers against your hole made you stop, his lubed up fingers pushing in gently as you took them all the way, Sam picking up speed as your hips started moving of their own accord. 

Dean’s fingers started to not only pump in and out but scissored inside you, stretching you deliciously as you began to imagine what it would feel like to be filled with the two of them. Sam seemed to change his mind as he ripped the blindfold from your face, letting your eyes find his. You dropped your head back against Dean, staring at Sam with a stupid smile on your face, a cocky but equally happy one on his as well.

“She likes that,” said Sam as he looked over your shoulder at his brother. You saw the chuckle on Sam’s lips as Dean added another finger, the pressure inside you nearly snapping. You reached a hand behind you and wrapped your small fingers around Dean’s wrist, or around as much of it as you could, looking at Sam hungrily. 

“Tell him to stop fucking teasing,” you said. “I want-” you said as Dean slid his fingers out from you, leaving you achingly empty.

“If you insist,” said Dean, pressing his tip to the ring of muscles. You groaned as he pushed in slow, so slow you felt every twitch of him before he finally stopped, only his tip inside you and already that was so much more than expected. Your mind seemed to shut off. All you needed was them, their skin touching yours, their scent filling the air. You needed them to make you theirs.

“Sir,” you moaned as your eyes flashed opened, Sam’s face so close, taking in every reaction of yours as Dean’s hands took hold of your waist and pressed in, not stopping until he was so tight against your ass he was practically shoving you deeper onto Sam. “Professor,” you breathed out, so full you knew you’d explode as soon as they moved.

Sam’s lips leaned in and captured yours, starting with a small thrust that pushed you back on Dean. Dean rocked his hips, the sensation alone enough to spark fire in your veins. But his thrust put you back on Sam, who was coming forward to push you back on Dean. You crawled your hands to the back of their heads, finding a strong grip in their hair as they passed you back and forth.

“Fuck,” you whined, breaking away from Sam. “You gotta slow down or I’m going to come.” As if your words had some magical effect on them, they went faster, breaking out of their lazy pace and fucking you like they meant it now. You didn’t try to hold back, not that you would have been able to and let the sharp pleasure you were chasing come crashing down.

Dean’s lips kissed along your shoulders as Sam found your neck, murmuring sweet nothings as you cried out, clamping down hard, neither one of them slowing. When you’d come down, you were already close again, whispering curses and shouting their names, their cocks pumping into you at a punishing pace.

You could feel Sam throb and swell, his end close, every little touch sending you reeling. Dean rested his chin on your shoulder before he locked lips with yours, your back arching so you could feel every inch of him hit you deep.

“Close,” said Sam but you knew he was speaking for the three of you. Dean was getting erratic, his finger tips leaving their own bruises on your hips beside Sam’s. You were tugging at their beautiful, silky hair so hard you should have been scolded for it, the slip of their names on your tongue earning you a chastising. It was too much, too much heat, too much sweat covered skin so close they were going to tear you in two.

“Come, little Red,” they said at the same time, your body obeying instantly. You tensed as you came, squeezing them both, triggering their own orgasms. Sam came first, his cum filling you as he rolled his hips hard. Dean rutted in as deep as he could go as he spilled himself in you, the feeling of being filled with them both sending you over the edge again, the slow shifts of their hips helping you ride out your highs.

Sam’s hands came around your waist and lifted you off of him, Dean leaning back as he eased himself from you as well. You couldn’t bare to open your eyes for more than a few seconds, your body completely spent. But you were glad you did.

Red faces, hair stuck out this way and that, heaving muscular chests, both smiling down at you as you laid between them. That was the last image you had before you passed out for good.

 

When you began to stir, you could feel you were still naked. Under a sheet but still naked for sure. The air was a little cool but you felt that there wasn’t a sticky mess between your legs anymore. You smiled to yourself as you realized they’d cleaned you up while you slept. You finally opened your eyes to see Sam’s sleeping face right next to yours. He looked so innocent as he breathed slow breaths. 

Dean stirred a little in his sleep and you risked turning onto your back to face him. He was out cold, mouth open a little as soft snores fell from him. He had a heavy arm laid over your waist as he slept on his stomach, his head nuzzled next to yours.

Still trapped between the Winchesters.

You smiled as you went to pull the sheet over your shoulders, feeling for the first time that you weren’t  _completely_  naked. You lifted your arm out from under the material to find something tied to your wrist.

A little red ribbon with a scrap of paper pinned to it. You turned your wrist to read it and nearly came again at the promise it held. 

“These boys are going to be the death of me,” you whispered to yourself, turning to face one, then the other. They were so peaceful and pure when they were like this, it was hard to imagine they were going to do  _that_  to you.

Not that would have wanted it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is complete!


End file.
